Shawn Marion
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Marion with the Mavericks |- Personal information |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Born' | Waukegan, Illinois |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Listed weight' | 228 lbs (118 kg) |- Career information |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'High school' | Clarksville High School (Clarksville, Tennessee) |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"| College | UNLV (1998-1999) |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'NBA Draft' | 1999 / Round: 1 / Pick: 9th overall |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Selected by the Phoenix Suns |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Playing career' | 1999-2015 ( years) |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Position' |Small forward Power forward |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Jersey no.' |3, 7, 0 |- Career history |- |1999-2008 |Phoenix Suns |- |2008-2009 |Miami Heat |- |2009 |Toronto Raptors |- |2009-2014 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2014-2015 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA champion (2011) *4× NBA All-Star (2003, 2005–2007) *2× All-NBA Third Team (2005–2006) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2000) *NBA Shooting Stars champion (2005) |- |} Shawn Dwayne Marion is an American professional basketball player currently signed with the Cleveland Cavaliers http://espn.go.com/nba/story/_/id/11366212/shawn-marion-join-cleveland-cavaliers. He is widely regarded as one of the most versatile players in the league thanks to his athleticism and ability to play and defend many positions.HEAT Insider: Shawn Marion Early life Marion was born in Waukegan, Illinois and played high school basketball in Clarksville, Tennessee at Clarksville High School, where he was a teammate of future NBA player Trenton Hassell of the New Jersey Nets. After high school he attended Vincennes University, a junior college in Indiana, before transferring to the University of Nevada-Las Vegas, where he played collegiately.NBA.com : Shawn Marion Info Page NBA career Phoenix Suns Marion was selected by the Suns in the first round and ninth overall in the 1999 NBA Draft. Nicknamed The Matrix by TNT analyst Kenny Smith during the pre-season of his rookie year for his seemingly bionic athleticism, Marion was selected to the western conference All-Star team for the first time in 2002–03 season. In 2004 he was selected to the US Olympic men's basketball team. In 2005, he was named a reserve on the Western Conference All-Star Team and selected to the 2004–05 All-NBA Third Team. That year he became the first player since David Robinson in 1991–92 to average in the top five in rebounding and steals since the league started to track steals in 1973, a feat he repeated in 2005–06. During the 2005 All-Star Weekend, Marion teamed up with WNBA Rookie of the Year Diana Taurasi of the Phoenix Mercury, and Suns legend Dan Majerle in the RadioShack Shooting Stars to run away with the title. Marion was also selected as a Western Conference reserve on the 2006 All-Star team, and the 2007 All-Star team. The 2005–06 NBA season was perhaps the best season of his career. He was the only player in the NBA ranked in the top 20 in points, rebounds, steals, blocks, field goal percentage and minutes. He finished the season leading the Suns in points per game (21.8), rebounds per game (11.8), blocks per game (1.7), and steals per game (2.0). Marion also ranked 3rd in efficiency.2005-06 EFFICIENCY LEADERS : Efficiency Per Game, nba.com He helped fill in the void left by star Amare Stoudemire, who did not play virtually the entire season due to injury. Marion also earned a spot in the NBA All-Star Game for the third time. }} On March 5, 2006, Marion was one of 23 players named to the USA men's senior national team that finished third in the 2006 FIBA World Championship, but he was forced to withdraw from the team before the tournament began due to a knee injury. Marion played for the senior United States National Basketball Team in the 2002 FIBA World Championship and the 2004 Athens Olympics. He has earned 22 total international caps for the USA. On September 26, 2007, following a summer filled with rumors and trade speculation involving possible deals with the Boston Celtics, Los Angeles Lakers, and Utah Jazz, Marion requested to be traded. Citing the rumors and a refusal on the part of Phoenix Suns management to negotiate for a contract extension, Marion called his relationship with the Suns a "bad marriage", and stated that it was time for him to leave Phoenix.Marion: 'Time for me to move on' By the start of the season, though, Marion continued to play well for the Suns. During the 2006–07 season, Marion was one of two players (the other Kevin Garnett) to rank in the top 40 in points per game, rebounds per game, field goal percentage, blocks per game, steals per game, and minutes per game. He was named to his fourth NBA All-Star Team as a reserve (2003, '05, '06, '07) and collected 18 points, eight rebounds, four assists and two steals in 22 minutes in his hometown of Las Vegas at the 2007 NBA All-Star Game. Miami Heat On February 6, 2008, the Phoenix Suns traded Shawn Marion and teammate, Marcus Banks, to the Miami Heat for center Shaquille O'Neal which ended the 9 year run with the Phoenix Suns. Toronto Raptors On February 13, 2009, Marion was traded to the Toronto Raptors along with Marcus Banks and cash considerations for Jermaine O'Neal, Jamario Moon and a future conditional draft pick. Dallas Mavericks On July 9, 2009, Marion reportedly signed a five-year $39 million contract and immediately traded to the Dallas Mavericks, as part of a four-team trade among Raptors, Mavericks, Memphis Grizzlies and Orlando Magic. Post-Career In 2018, he and other former NBA player Cedric Ceballos appeared in the 30th season of the CBS reality show The Amazing Race. They placed 9th. References External links * * * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Illinois natives Category:American basketball players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Miami Heat players Category:Toronto Raptors players Category:Phoenix Suns draft picks Category:UNLV Alumni Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 0 Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Players who wear/wore number 7 Category:Players who wear/wore number 31 Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players